


"we are."

by genistrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x02, 15x02 coda, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, coda 15x02, raising Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genistrash/pseuds/genistrash
Summary: Cas can't stop himself from expressing his feels to Dean.(okay wait- I suck at summaries! basically what should have happened after Cas said "We are." in episode 15x02)





	"we are."

** “We are.” **

Dean scoffs, rolling his eyes. _It’s just like Cas to say something that holds so much depth like it means nothing at all. _He avoiding Cas’ eyes, afraid of all the emotions Cas will be able to read off of him through a simple glance.

“Dean,” Castiel continues stepping closer. Castiel rests his hand on Dean’s shoulder as a way to grasp his full attention and as a way to just touch him. Dean looks directly at Cas faking a look of annoyance. “Dean . . .” he repeats once again staring deeply into Dean’s eyes. He lets his hand drop- which causes both men to instantly miss the warmth of each other’s contact - and takes a step back.

“Our feelings are. _ My _ feelings are.” Castiel admits before he can convince himself to cover the truth. Dean’s breath catches in his throat and Cas is worried he’s not sure what that means.

“Cas, but- Cas how do I know that?” Dean exhales running his hands through his hair. Dean shakes his head, yanking softly. “How do I know that- that Chuck isn’t messing with me right now? Giving me exactly what I want just so he can take it away last second how he always does!” Dean wonders as his vision starts to blur.

“Dean, how can this be fake? After _everything_? Dean-“ Castiel shouts grabbing Dean’s hand and placing it over where a beating heart should be. “Dean, _this_ is real. We both know it.” Dean rests his hand on Cas' chest even after Cas lets go.

“Cas, I’m just- _ I’m so lost _.” Dean breaks, allowing himself to fall into Cas. Castiel engulfs the weeping man with as much strength and love he can muster. “I feel like I’m losing my mind. I feel like quitting. What's the point if in the end we’re just gonna keep losing?”

“The point,” he says pulling Dean back so they can look at each other directly, “is that we have each other. That now that we know how it all ends, we learn to find comfort with it and each other.” 

“Is this real Cas? How do I know Chuck still isn’t messing with me?” He wonders, feeling like a broken record. However, Dean couldn’t care less because he knows Cas doesn’t. With Cas he can be as broken as possible, the angel will always find a way to put his pieces back together even if he hurts himself along the way.

“Dean, we’re as real as it gets,” Castiel states as he grabbing ahold of Dean's head. “Right now at this moment. We are as real and raw as it ever will be.” And with that Castiel does what he could only dream of- he smashes his lips against Dean’s. It’s such a sloppy and aggressive first kiss that both men break away laughing. Cas wipes Dean’s tears with his thumb before planting a soft kiss of his forehead. “This is _real_, idiot.”

Dean smiles through the tears, “gosh Cas, you’ve always had such a way with words.” He sniffles before bursting into a light laugh. Cas joins in the laughter only to break it up by planting a sea of kisses all over Dean’s salty face.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this was my first ever fanfiction. despite being a huge spn fan for over five years i've never been interested in writing fanfiction (only reading it lmao) but tonight's episode had me all excited. i just decided to spit this all out right after lmaoo. so yeah, tell me what y'all think. (okay also idk if it's obvious but cas and dean weren't together yet in this fic. this was a confession scene lmao. i feel like that wasn't obvious oops.) anyways if you have anything you wanna say feel free to comment! thanks for reading! :)


End file.
